The Honeymoon that went bad
by Project 66
Summary: Annabeth and Percy have just been married! They take a trip to France, which ends quickly. Sorry for the crappy title and if my story is grammatically incorrect, I'm truly sorry! I haven't re-read it :P


**Of course, you know the typical thing, Homework, school, work blah blah blah. Anyways. I hope to get back on track with this work! I'm going to TRY uploading another chapter for Watching Percy Jackson, hopefully! Also, have you read the Mark of Athena yet? AMAZINGGGGG! I can't wait till the next one : The House of Hades! Next fall! Are you kidding me?**

**Anyways... here's a SHORT story that I've been working on FOREVER and should have posted and finished a while ago...**

**All rights to Rick Riordan!**

* * *

Percy Jackson and the newly names Annabeth Jackson were recently wedded. They decided they were going to have their wedding in Camp Half-Blood because they didn't want a huge wedding. The only people who really came were the campers, which was fine by everyone.

Annabeth was particularly excited about going to their honeymoon, Paris. She'd heard wonderful stories about Paris and seen gorgeous pictures of it too.

The gods were nice and some of them gave them some wedding gifts, though they didn't come. Zeus was stubborn Zeus (don't tell him I said that) and gave them passage in the air to and back from France and only because Hera forced him to. Aphrodite had taught them French, Hermes had made and given out the invitations to the wedding, Hera had granted them 'hopefully' a happy family, she still didn't like Annabeth, but it would have to do. Athena and Poseidon had made the wedding rings, well, the design, Hephaestus had actually crafted the rings and they were _gorgeous._

Annabeth's was an ocean that collided together to host a diamond. Percy's was a simple gold band, but when shown in a certain angle, you could see a dork brown barn owl. They were the most perfect rings anyone could find. Percy and Annabeth couldn't stop saying "Thank you!"

Ares was also stubborn and got them cheap spears because Aphrodite made him. Dionysus provided the drinks; Zeus let him have _some_ wine due to the wedding, which made Dionysus really happy, for once. Hades, well, he came. Demeter had come as well and made tons of flowers everywhere, the big house was overflowing with vines and roses. Apollo was saying loads of poems that made everyone cover their ears. Percy shot Hermes a look.

"What?" Hermes asked.

"Why did you have to invite him?" Percy asked.

After all the commotion, Annabeth and Percy were finally going to France. Argus was nice and drove them to the airport. He stayed in the car while Percy unloaded the bags.

"This is going to be so exciting!" Annabeth kept saying. Percy nodded to go along with it and keep his new wife happy.

They said their goodbyes to Argus, who was tearing up a bit.

"Come on Percy, our flight will leave soon and we still have to check in," Annabeth said, taking her baggage and Percy's hand. He took her hand and walked into the airport with her.

After their long and exhausting flight, they couple made it to Paris. Annabeth gazed around the airport, taking in everything.

"Come on Annabeth, we can't look at this forever, most of the plane has cleared out," Percy said, waking his wife from her stupor. She looked around to notice that he was right.

"Alright," so they got their luggage and started heading off towards the taxis, catching one in no time.

"Où aller?" the taxi driver asked. Annabeth closed her eyes tightly, trying to remember what it meant and what the answer was. She snapped her fingers and opened her eyes.

"L'hôtel de petite," she replied. The man smiled and started heading off in said direction.

"Ah, etes vous des Etats-Unis?" he asked, signaling out Annabeth's American accent.

"Oui," Percy answered.

"Eh, bien vous êtes vraiment bon en français, est-ce votre première fois?" he asked.

"Oui, mais nous avons pris quelquefois cours de francais," Annabeth answered

"Ah, trés bien. Nous sommes ici," he pulled into a fairly old, but beautiful-looking hotel. The two lovers got out of the taxi and pulled out their luggage. Annabeth nicely tipped the driver and he was off.

They checked into their room quickly and without any problems. Annabeth collapsed on the bed as soon as they were moved into their room. Percy found a bottle of champagne and opened it. He looked over to Annabeth, but she shook her head. Percy poured his own glass and began to drink.

After a while, he came over to Annabeth after draining the bottle and started kissing her lightly, then a bit more passionately. She smiled in happiness.

"Wait," she said, "I'll be right back" She walked into the bathroom, and winked as she went in to Percy. He smiled his stupid smile. She shut the door and Percy wandered to the window and climbed to sit on it.

Annabeth was washing her hands when the unmistakeable sound of a crack.

"Percy? Are you alright?" There was no answer. She quickly tried her hands and opened the door. Percy was no where to be seen. She saw the open window and put two and two together.

"Percy!" She screamed, tears in her eyes. She ran to the edge and saw him in a pool of his blood. Her eyes went wide. She looked around for a bucket and found a garbage bin instead. She grabbed it and emptied the trash onto the floor. As quickly as she could, she filled the bucket with water and ran to Percy.

People were already gathering around him, but she pushed them all aside and dumped the water onto him, hoping it would heal him, but she knew it was too late.

* * *

**Sorry I was so mean to Percy! I LOVE Percy SO much, like, if I ever met him in real life, I'd do anything in my power to date him! *SQEALLLLLL* I was sooo upset with The Mark of Athena cause I felt SO bad for Percy. Alright, i won't spoil anything..**

**~Project66**


End file.
